


let's keep falling (falling deeper in love)

by stardusting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, FFXValentine's Exchange 2018, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: in which noctis takes prompto out on a date, and prompto finds himself falling a little more in love each second that passes.





	let's keep falling (falling deeper in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlikeknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlikeknight/gifts).



> for starlikeknight on twitter for the ffxvalentine's exchange! i had a lot of fun writing this for them so i hope y'all enjoy this. it's a bit later than i wanted it to be, but life got busy but here it is!!! 
> 
> i've read over this like 5 times but all mistakes found are my own and i'll fix any that i stumble on!

It’s been a long while since Prompto has felt this nervous about a date. The ones he had in the past were exciting, sure, but he always had an underlying feeling that they wouldn’t amount to much after the first one – just a simple test of the waters and amicable realization that he isn’t as compatible with those before as he thought he’d like to be.

This isn’t even a first date he’s going on, much closer to the tenth or fifteenth (or maybe more if he counts all those smaller more intimate moments in between). It’s hard to keep count when he’s so caught up in the whirlwind of youth and feelings. He and Noct have been in a relationship for a few months and counting, after all, feelings over the years having steadily built until neither of them could ignore it anymore. It seemed like such a simple and natural progression since the attraction was always there and the compatibility more so. Still, it was a wonderful surprise when Noct first stumbled into his confession and request for a date, acting more akin any other boy his age than a prince. Prompto had accepted enthusiastically, words tripped and stumbled over as well, but no less genuine. Looking back on it, it’s amazing that neither of them passed out from all the blood rushing to their heads from all the blushing they did.

Initial jitters toward the beginning of a relationship should have subsided by now, have subsided for the most part. Maybe it’s because Noct had caught him off guard earlier this week, proclaiming that he’d like to take Prompto out to celebrate the upcoming holiday. Noct catches him off guard a lot, actually. Now that they’re dating, Prompto learned that his boyfriend is a bigger romantic than he initially anticipated, not that he really expected it at all. It’s very cute and endearing, especially since a lot of it ends with hand-holding and cuddling and other cliché relationship stuff that Prompto thought he’d never be a part of.

He should have guessed that a date for today would have happened, but it still feels a little surreal; it has Prompto feeling all floaty and a nervous thrum makes a home under his skin from the excitement of it all. It’s a special day, after all, a holiday shaped around the devotion of lovers; the date falling on the day the Rogue Queen married her wife – one of the few dates historians are sure about when concerning the famous Lucian queen though events leading up to that date are skewed and speculated, as history tends to do.

The story goes that the Rogue Queen’s engagement to her lover the eldest daughter of a middle-class merchant family had somehow been leaked to one of the queen’s numerous enemies. This resulted in the kidnapping of the fiancée which then lead to the Rogue Queen singlehandedly assassinating the entire group just before sunrise the same night, or right at sunrise the next morning – no one’s quite sure. It is, however certain, that the marriage happened not too long after the kidnapping, falling on the fourteenth of February and christening the holiday known as Red Lovers’ Day to signify the amount of blood singlehandedly shed for the return of the Queen’s beloved.

Prompto thinks it’s all very romantic, as do most people since it’s one of the most celebrated holidays of the year. He enjoys the idea of spending a special day with a special someone and just having an excuse to be extra romantic and sappy about being in love and devoted to one another. He’s just never expected it to happen to him, having accepted that way of thinking since he was young and often ignored. It sounds pathetic now that he thinks about it, so he’s glad he has Noct this year and hopefully for many years after.

Speaking of, Noct should be here soon to pick him up. Prompto isn’t quite sure where they’re going, only having been told that they’d be spending the entire day together. He’s dressed in what he considers “date clothes,” a bit nicer than what he normally wears, but not overly so. Noct would have given him a forewarning if the date location was a suit and tie affair, a situation that only has yet to happen yet.

He double checks his appearance in the mirror and once satisfied, he makes sure there’s enough space left on his current SD card just in case he gets a little wild with the picture taking. The holiday means that there’s bound to be lots of cute decorations around town.

It’s not long after that when Prompto finally hears a knock at the door and he trips over the rug a little in his rush to reach it. Noct’s there, of course, looking handsome and perfect like always, a crooked smile on his face and eyes shining brightly.

“Hey,” Noct exhales and Prompto suddenly has a bouquet of sunflowers thrust in front of his face. “I thought flowers would be nice, and when I saw these, I thought of you.”

Prompto feels his face flush, still unused to Noct’s sporadic gift giving, but happy about it just the same. He takes the flowers with a smile of his own, shifting them so they don’t get crushed when he leans forward to press a quick kiss against his boyfriend’s lips in thanks.

“Did you wanna come in really quick while I put these in a vase?” he asks because it seems like the right thing to do, not leaving the Crowned Prince standing on his doorstep. His neighbors aren’t particularly nosey, but the press also hasn’t caught onto the fact that they’re dating yet, and they both want to keep it that way for as long as possible.  

When Noct nods, Prompto moves out the way so he can enter and knows he doesn’t have to bother to check if the door got closed since Noct does have manners. It doesn’t take too long for him to find something he can put water for the flowers in, a simple glass vase that only needs a little dusting. Prompto vaguely remembers it being used when he was younger when his moms were around more and always seemed to have different types of bouquets in it.

He places the vase on top of the nightstand, the only free surface of his room and admires the flowers for a few seconds before realizing that Noct probably has them on some vague schedule.

Prompto grabs his camera and heads out back to the living room where Noct is on the couch not doing much of anything besides scrolling through his phone.

“The flowers are nice,” Prompto says, “thanks. I don’t have much of a green thumb, but I’m hoping they can last a while.”

“No big deal,” Noct says, pocketing his phone and looking bashful. “I thought you might like them. It just felt right. To get them, that is. Are you ready to go?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow, easily picking up that Noct is trying to shift the topic away from himself but doesn’t push it. So, they’re both out the door and in the car in less than two minutes. The surprising thing is the fact that Noct is driving his own car, and even more so is the lack of guards, that Prompto can see anyway.

“Free reign today?” he asks once they’ve gotten about a block away from Prompto’s house.

Noct nods and Prompto can tell he’s quite pleased with himself. “I was able to convince Specs and my dad that guards would be kinda useless where we’re going and also kinda weird considering this is a date.”

“Where are we going? Unless you wanted to keep it a secret until we actually get there.”

“It’s not a secret,” Noct holds out a hand, palm up, and Prompto wastes no time holding it and intertwining their fingers. Noct’s pretty much mastered driving one-handed just so they could do this. “I just wasn’t too sure until yesterday pretty much, but you’ll like it. It’s the aquarium.”

Prompto lets out a small gasp, having always wanted to go, but never had the funds to spare to do so. He isn’t as big into sea life as Noct might be, but it’s always felt like some sort of life obligation to go to an aquarium at least once, especially since Insomnia has the second largest one in all of Eos.

Smile curling the corners of his mouth, Noct continues, “I remember you mentioning once that you’ve always wanted to go but never could, so I thought it’d be nice.”

And _oh_ , of course, Noct would remember some tiny offhanded fact that Prompto doesn’t even remember mentioning. Knowing someone’s that attentive to him, knowing that someone he _loves_ is that attentive to him makes his belly flipflop with happiness. He feels affection for Noct grow stronger in the space right where his heart is, and it’s a feeling he’d gladly die with. The feeling of loved and being loved.

 

\--

 

Getting into the aquarium isn’t hard despite the long line; Noct having preordered their tickets ahead of time. Just already through the door and Prompto is in love with the place. The spot in front of a small tank with a fish colored neon bright and talk.

“What do you want to see?” Noct asks, grinning, and clasps their hands together.

Prompto thinks for a minute, unsure because he knows there’s so much here he can see. They have nearly every sea creature imaginable; the docile ones not known to attacks people that is. It’s an exciting prospect.

He files through all the animals he knows before finally settling, “Seahorses.”

Noct nods, smiling still, the dim lighting playing off his features and making his eyes seem brighter, more ethereal in their coloring. He holds their hands tighter together and leads them through what feels like an entirely different world.

 

The seahorses are nice, interesting and small; Prompto takes a few pictures of them and a few of Noct when he’s distracted with reading the information about them on a sign. After that, they wander around, aimless in their destination as they pass large tanks with arrays of colorful creatures. Prompto finds that he enjoys the walkway that imitates the feel of being underwater with fishes darting on all sides and above their heads.

Even though they’re surrounded by people, no one seems to recognize Noct isn’t even doing anything to hide his appearance. Maybe it’s the dim lighting throughout the place or the fact that here, there are much more interesting things to look at, either way, Prompto is grateful. It isn’t often in public where he doesn’t feel the nervous hum of the possibility of someone catching sight of his boyfriend and having a date fall apart.

Here, surrounded by all these other people, it still feels as if it’s just the two of them and their aquatic world.

Noct seems to be enjoying himself as well, getting rather talkative when they pass by animals that he knows random facts about. It doesn’t stop with the fishes he has caught; his information ranging from simple knowledge about sharks and the fact that octopi have three hearts and all sorts of other stuff that has Prompto even more endeared. It makes him wonder if Noct would have been a marine biologist if he wasn’t already sworn to crown and country.

While they walk, they stumble upon an array of kids, probably on a field trip since it still is a weekday. There are a couple of whale sharks floating behind the glass and an educator of some sort relaying information to wide-eyed kindergarteners in matching T-shirts.

They decide to get comfortable on the outskirts of the group, sitting on the floor with their hands still held together. Prompto’s a little worried that they shouldn’t be there, but Noct looks fine, so it must be fine. They end up not being the only set of adults to stop and listen. Well, it’s nice and relaxing enough that Prompto leans his head against Noct’s shoulder and rests his eyes; not realizing how tired he was and how much walking they’ve probably done since coming here.

It’s nice letting a voice wash over him for a short amount of time, so he feels a lot more energized when they walk around for a bit more until they decide it’s time to head out once they’ve both gotten their fill.

On their way out, they end up passing through where all the jellyfish are held. It’s a mutual decision to stop and admire them for a while – those strange little creatures with their diverse lighting and floating shapes. Otherworldly as they are, Prompto can’t help but snap a few pictures of Noct as he cranes his neck to stare at them. He thinks he might like how these pictures come out the most.

 

There’s a souvenir shop on the way to the exit, and both get immediately distracted by what’s being sold. Noct disappears somewhere off towards the back while Prompto eyes catch on the stuffed animals. He particularly falls in love with a stuffed whale shark and notes that it apparently has a partner and it’s suggested to buy them together. He knows it’s a ploy to get more money, but there’s something heartwarmingly sweet about the idea having a matching stuffed animal with his boyfriend, so Prompto really doesn’t regret grabbing the two to show Noct even if he might not be able to get them.  

“Look what I found,” Prompto says once he finds Noct looking at novelty sunglasses.

Noct looks immediately interested, grabbing the pink one and leaving Prompto with the one colored a soft mint green. The toys are a fairly decent size, about the size of Prompto’s chest and torso.

“You want them both?”

“No, well yeah. They’re a matching pair, Noct. I can get one and you can get one. It’ll be cute.”

“It would be cute,” Noct agrees. “Or I could buy them both and give you one.”

Prompto sighs because he knew this would come up, “Dude, you’ve paid for literally everything. I don’t even want to think about how much those tickets cost. I can pay for matching stuffed animals.”

“Of course, I’ve paid for everything,” Noct states, eyebrow raised and looking confused. “I’m taking you on a date.”

“But you always pay for our dates even if I say I’m taking you on one.”

“Not true. You’ve paid for the movies a few times, and even if I did it doesn’t matter.” Noct pauses then and gets close enough to brush a kiss against Prompto’s forehead and joins their hands together before he even steps back into place. “I like treating you when we go out. You deserve it, Prom, especially since you work so hard with everything else. You can pay for our next date though if you really want to.”

Prompto can’t help it, the blush that spreads across his cheeks; there’s a satisfaction in knowing that Noct’s face is also dusted a soft pink. He wonders how his boyfriend ended up so sappy and earnest, but Prompto loves it even though he could do fine without Noct’s penchant for gift giving at any chance.

“Fine,” Prompto concedes and his heart stupidly flutters when Noct give him that perfect crooked smile of his. “but I’m paying for the next date.”

Noct just shrugs and leads them the cashier, a telltale sign that he may end up ignoring the request when the time comes, but Prompto won’t let him. He can be stubborn after all, and Prompto plans of taking his boyfriend out for many dates after this. For years and years so long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
